Heaven Someday
by yourslasher
Summary: The moments after the war, Harry Potter kneels on the ground feeling his energy slipping away. Will Draco make it to Harry on time before his life ends? (Slash counterpart of 'Heaven'.)


Author's Notes: Another one-shot! Great resemblance from with 'Heaven', my non-slash, one-shot fic. Of course, this one if written for slashers, the other was for non-slasher! Everyone's happy! Yay! Anyway, I actually felt tears welling up in my eyes as I was writing this. Maybe the mpe's are kind of sad. ehhe. It's for effect. You try it! Listen sad songs while reading this fic and I'm telling you.  
  
Anyway, I'm not sure how to end this fic, but read the author's notes after at the end. We'll see what I decide on.  
  
In the meantime, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No money, No right, No own, No sue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Heaven Someday  
Every now and then We find a special friend Who never let's us down Who understands it all Reaches out each time you fall You're the best friend that I've found  
  
Harry looked around him. The field was dead. It was cold. He could smell the after scent of the battle that took place just moments ago. He had defeated Voldemort. They'd won. He felt the blood stains in his face mingle with the cool touch of snow fall from the sky. It touches his cheeks and forehead, wiping away the remnants of the tough battle. He survived. But for how long?  
  
He stayed there, kneeling over the black daub on the ground, slowly being covered by the snow. There was hope. Now that Voldemort is gone, there will be hope. But the paradox of it all stemmed from his heart. It's that he feels so weak. He feels so empty in the heart. And it seemed like the white glories of the sky rejoiced as he wept. Why he cried, he didn't know.  
  
But behind the questions, deep inside, he knew what it is. He was slowly accepting it, but right now, he couldn't take it. Inside his head, he heard a voice say, 'But you could.' and yet, he could not.  
  
Oh but as he despairs, he recalls happy moments in his life. 'So this is your life flashing before your eyes.', he thought. He could not stop the memories replaying in his head like marathons of endless movies, endless laughter. He remembered the pain, the troubles, the friendships, the dreams. And the love. His love.  
  
Draco.  
  
Nobody thought it possible, but the impossible happened. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Lovers. Can you see the twisted reality in this? Then again, the squabbles over the four and a half year course showed something more than hatred to some.  
  
Draco. Ever since they became a couple, he met the hidden side of the fiery dragon. He found that the Draco he knew was only a façade. That he wasn't truly the Draco Malfoy that was carved by life. It was the protection that the boy ran to when life seemed cold to him. It was the only flame he could find. But since Harry found Draco, the blonde boy found an even warmer refuge in his arms.  
  
Never had Harry found someone who he could relate to best. Though they didn't share the same experiences, the core of it originates from one thing. And the similarity they have was one of the foundations of the relationship they had built.  
  
*I'll make a wish for you And hope it will come true That life will just be kind To such a gentle mind And if you loose your way Think back on yesterday Remember me this way Remember me this way  
  
All these things, Harry's mind repeated for him to ponder over. But as he did, his heart began to ache. Like an insatiable hunger. He started catching his breath as he put his hand over his chest. He knew what it was, he wanted Draco's touch right now. But then, Harry didn't know where he was, much less, if he was still alive. For all he knew, he could've. no. Draco's much stronger. He said it like a mantra, not caring if anyone heard or not. All he knew is that Draco had to be alive. He fought the Dark Lord for many things, and one of themost important was that for Draco to be happy. For Draco to be proud of him, for Draco to live a better life. For Draco to be able to pursue his dreams without fighting the Dark Lord himself. For Draco.  
  
He fought for vengeance. For his parents. For his friends. For the whole wizarding community. For the muggles. All for them, he fought.  
  
The thought of a dead Draco was possible. Harry could've sworn he heard Draco's cry of pain sometime in the battle. But he felt Draco's life force alive and he just wished he's alright.  
  
Harry contemplated many things over and over. How will he be able to live if Draco has passed away. How? His thoughts were cut short when he felt a sense of frailty wash over him. He suddenly became aware of the fact that he was defenseless and vulnerable. And not only that. He could feel his own life slip away.  
  
But then again, he saw it coming already. It's as if he knew that he'll feel this way. It's as if. He knew what was coming. Will he die? Now? Later? Soon? Whenever didn't seem to matter. He just wished that he could see Draco before he looses consciousness.  
  
---  
  
Draco was being treated by a few medi wizards. He might seem alright to some, but for those who kne him well, he was terribly aching inside. Medi wizards said he's hanging on the thin, white line and that he awfully needed rest. All the rest he could get. But to others, it wasn't rest he needed. He needed someone.  
  
'Harry.', he thought. 'Where are you?'  
  
He could feel the same ache Harry was feeling. The same emptiness, the same craving, the same hunger. The cold wind that blew on his face, together with the falling puffs of snow embellished the bareness he could feel. A lone tear made its way down his cheek. Weird. He didn't even frown. His face was indifferent.  
  
His cool and calm façade was playing tricks on him again. The little game he knew he played expertly was turning itself around on him. He realized this when he can't seem to show his emotions.  
  
Maybe he's afraid? Because Harry's not around.  
  
In total truth, his insides where screaming for Harry. He felt sick to the stomach and his one cure was the one causing him all the pain. And he couldn't take it anymore. Wouldn't take it anymore.  
  
He stood quickly as the medi-wizards left. It was beyond anyone's mind how he managed to even stand. He was beat to the bone, literally, and he could still stand, if not, barely straight. He followed his instincts, somehow sensing where he'd find Harry. They've built up this bond that, in no way that can be explained, was involuntarily surrounded with magic. How it happened, nobody knows, but it served them quite well.  
  
He didn't go too far as he saw a faraway figure in the heaps of injured wizards. The distinct one that he could hear scream his name.  
  
His chest ached more, and he felt the confinement of his lungs too much to bare. But he did.  
  
He hurried over to the spot. You would say he's fine with only minor injures if you saw him. It was as if he was racing for his life, and for Draco, he was.  
  
But Harry was so far. So close, but then, so far.  
  
---  
  
And I'll be right behind your shoulder Watching you I'll be standing by your side In all you do And I won't ever leave As long as you believe You just believe  
  
Harry could feel Draco coming. In his head, he could hear Draco's faint voice speaking to him.  
  
'Harry! Please, don't die! Wait for me!'  
  
But then, he couldn't hold out much longer. He could only feel an ounce of what energy there is left in his body and he knew that he was nearing his end.  
  
The ache in his chest was there, and it seemed like it was the only thing that made him hold for life. That and Draco, of course.  
  
Maybe it is time for him to go. He knew that if he let go now, he could spare Draco's eyes. He won't have to see me slowly wither away, he said to himself.  
  
His eyes moved to where Draco was. Draco was bleeding all over. Hair disheveled, barely clothed except for his pants. Through the helpless look Draco had, Harry could see the beauty within. The beauty of sorrow. Never had he seen it before, but the tears somehow showed something beautiful. Could it be their love? The fact that he held onto it and so did Draco. It helped them defy the natural. It helped Harry prolong his life, waiting for Draco and it helped Draco move his barely dead body, helped it reach his love on time.  
  
Draco was almost there. Harry could see as he turned. Suddenly, he smiled. He didn't know why or how he could've, but he smiled. He could feel his tears stream down his face like mad. Then he felt the ache in his chest fade slowly.  
  
---  
  
Draco was terrified. Harry smiled at him. It was the worst thing that could happen right now.  
  
'Don't smile. No!'  
  
Draco couldn't contain it. He broke out into a fit of yells, all directed to Harry.  
  
"Goddamit, Harry! Don't even think about it! You fucking hold on or I'll kill you! Please!"  
  
All throughout, his voice cracked. He himself was cracking. His tears flew away from his eyes now, too weak to hold onto his skin. He was running so fast, the tears that welled up in his eyes barely made it to his skin.  
  
His incessant screaming attracted much people. They turned to see the scene. The magic that made the couple's hearts ache made contaminated themselves to those who watched. To those who witnessed the commotion. And oh, how their heart throbbed.  
  
Draco saw Harry close his eyes. He was frightened that he might not make.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry! Get a grip on yourself! You bloody listen to me! I'll be there! I promise I'll be there!"  
  
Draco held his tears back, but when Harry turned to him and mouthed 'I love you', which he heard even in his mind, he couldn't help the tears. He let them flow freely again.  
  
"Goddamit Harry, I love you! I fucking love you!"  
  
Draco's voice was weak. He stumbled in the ground and the snow that covered the earth jumped to his legs. He didn't quit though, and still ran. He was only a few meters from Harry.  
  
---  
  
Harry knew it was his end. Right now. He heard Draco say that he loved him, and maybe, just maybe, it was what Harry waited for. Not the presence of Draco, not the heat that emanated from Draco's body. But what really Draco felt. And he got what he wanted. In truth, that was what he really did want. That Draco loved him, even in this time.  
  
Then, Harry heard himself chuckle. He thought to himself, 'I love you Draco. Remember my smile. please.'. Draco was only a few steps away when Harry. He.  
  
He fell to the ground, cold and. lifeless.  
  
Draco stopped dead on his tracks. He hadn't reached him on time. He couldn't. Just. Just. 'I was so near.' He could've made it. But he didn't. He heard a little voice inside his head whisper, 'I love you Draco. Remember my smile. please.'  
  
'Goddammit Harry.'  
  
-----  
  
IF THE SECOND PART IS UPLOADED, QUICKLY, PROCEED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU MIGHT LOOSE THE. UHM. EFFECT.  
  
IF NOT, WELL, READ BELOW AND REVIEW!!! ;)  
  
---  
  
Okay, this is how it is. I'm kind of contented with this ending. It's nice, it's heart-aching and that's why I love it. I could've cut it short in the part where Draco saw Harry falls to the ground and said 'Goddamit Harry'. That would be so0o cruel. I love it. But then again, I hated it because I, for one, am torn between sad and happy endings. If it did end there, then you should turn to the next chapter IF it's posted. If not and you want a happy ending, post your email when you review *wink wink* and I'll send it to you!  
  
For that, I won't post the next part. You decide. If you want it, post your email when you review. We'll see. :)  
  
If the second part's posted and you read this, awww! You shoulda finished the fic first! Now go away and read it before the effect wears out!  
  
REVIEW! -.that is, if there's only one chapter. If there's more, go read it, now!  
Yourslasher (april 1, 2003 - 2:39 am) 


End file.
